


A Phanfiction : Confessions

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Funny, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is browsing tumblr late at night again. He finds a phanfiction that stirs more than just his thoughts. How does Phil react to this? Smut and Fluff. R rated for a reason! Slight kinky stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A Phanfiction**

**Confessions**

 

Daniel Howell was doing his usual thing like he did every night. He told Phil goodnight like usual, then went to his room and assumed his browsing position on his bed for the rest of the night. He decided to browse Tumblr for a good while. He looked at random posts on his dash and laughed quietly to himself, not wanting to wake Phil up. As he was stifling another laugh over someone having photoshopped his face with his llama hat, he heard a small thump out in the hallway. He perked up and looked towards his door but decided it was nothing. He kept scrolling, mildly entertained by the posts on his dash now.

After a few more minutes of scrolling he finally got bored. He stopped scrolling and wondered what else could there be to do? It was only 1 in the morning. He had plenty of time before going to sleep at 5 A.M. because he didn't have anything to do tomorrow. He groaned, trying to think of something to do when something caught his eye. A phanfiction on his dash. That either rarely happened or it was there all the time. It didn't have a summery but he was very curious. Dan looked at his door suspiciously, hoping and praying to any God that would hear him that Phil did NOT walk in. He usually never looked at the phanfiction the phandom produced but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it. He loved the fact that the phandom was so creative. Even if they shipped him and Phil. He didn't mind at all. And never will. But lately he had grown more and more curious about the phanfiction. Of course he had read more than one before. He kind of had to for a few of their videos. And they were all pretty good. Except the Skin Fic. That one kind of freaked him out a bit. So with slight hesitation, he clicked on the link and began reading the fic.

"'Dan slowly got down on his knees in front of Phil, looking up at him with an adorable, yet sexy, look in his eyes. A look of lust.'" Dan read out loud softly to himself, blushing softly. "Oh god..." He groaned out and covered his face with his hands, unable to read anymore after he read a few more lines. He would never do what the phanfic described, right? Right?

Honestly at this point he didn't know. He didn't know how he felt about Phil. He cared about him like a friend should but did he feel more than that? He didn't entirely know. But what he did he know was that this phanfiction he was currently reading made him more flustered than he thought. He wasn't hard or anything. He just felt a little excited reading this without anyone knowing. Like a dirty little secret.

"Dan..?" There was a sudden knock on the door that made almost made Dan jump out of his skin. Not so much of a dirty little secret anymore.

"U-uh... What is it, Phil?" Dan's voice cracked a little like it usually did when he got nervous. Phil opened the door a little and poked his head in, only to see Dan shut his laptop hurriedly and toss it halfway across his bed.

"Um, what are you doing? I went to the bathroom and heard some weird sounds in here. Are you alright?" Phil asked as he stepped into the room, more curious than suspicious. Dan sat on the edge of his bed, trying to hide his blush.

"I wasn't doing anything in particular. I'm fine." Dan lied and looked down. Phil immediately got concerned.

"Were you pacing the room and thinking about death again?" Phil asked and walked into the room and sat on his bed. Dan looked up at him.

"No! I was just on tumblr and...um I just saw this post and it got me thinking.." Dan said softly, looking away from Phil's blue eyes.

"What was it about? Can I see?" Phil reached for Dan's laptop and Dan grabbed the laptop away from him faster than he thought.

"N-no! I mean..um..it's kind of inappropriate." Dan said, hoping Phil would leave it alone. But Phil was too curious now.

"Dan, I'm older than you. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Phil said and grabbed the laptop from him. Dan protested more.

"B-but it's bad. Really bad. Porn bad." Dan said. He wasn't exactly lying. Phil just rolled his eyes and continued to open the laptop. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what Dan had been reading. He read where Dan was at and got a huge blush on his face.

"Oh God, Dan." Phil said and looked at him, handing him his laptop back. A look of horror on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, okay! I was curious and I couldn't help it." Dan said almost frantically as he closed his laptop again and set it far away from him. That's when he heard the laughter. Phil started laughing, well, giggling more like it.

"Dan, calm down. It's fine. I understand." Phil said and smiled sweetly. Dan was really confused for a second until Phil grabbed his hand gently and pulled him back to the bed and sat him down.

"What do you mean you understand?" Dan asked and his cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"I mean I understand why you're curious. I got curious too." Phil admitted and he leaned in suddenly and kissed Dan sweetly. It was just a peck on the lips. Nothing more. Though Dan's eyes were wide as he stared at Phil for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. Phil felt like he screwed up as soon as he did that because Dan didn't respond to it right away.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Phil asked and blushed hard, trying to think of ways to apologize when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. He let out a small gasp and kissed Dan back, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. It was an amazing feeling for both of them.

Dan was the first to pull away. He looked into Phil's wide blue eyes and blushed furiously. Phil wasn't sure how to react other than to hold him closer. Dan smiled and nudged his shoulder gently.

"Dan, I've had feelings for you for a while now but I didn't want to say anything to make things awkward between us if you didn't feel the same." Phil said softly and he kissed him softly again. Dan felt really warm and something else. He felt content. Happy almost. They kissed more and more, almost not getting enough with each kiss. It soon turned heated.

Dan was the first to bite down on Phil's bottom lip, causing a small gasp of surprise from the older male. Phil let out a small moan and reached up, caressing Dan's face before reaching back and tangling his fingers in his brown locks. Dan pulled away slightly to lick at Phil's bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Phil opened his mouth for him willingly.

Phil felt the younger male's tongue enter his mouth and start to ravish him. It was like Dan couldn't get enough of Phil. The older man blushed harder than he thought possible as he forced a moan back, whimpering softly as Dan dominated the kiss. Dan felt the intense frustration he had for Phil come out all at once and he got kind of aggressive with it. He let out a small growl as he ravaged Phil's mouth with his tongue. He tasted so sweet. He couldn't help himself.

Phil found himself liking the slightly rough treatment. When Dan pulled away and pushed the older man down on the bed, straddled him and kissed him again, Phil thought he was dreaming.

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first time writing Phanfiction and I thought I would try it. This will probably be a two shot but I wanted to know your opinion first. Should I keep writing this? There will be some kinky stuff in the next chapter if I do. Probably. I don't know yet. But guys, please tell me if you want more of this. I love the phandom and honestly, Dan and Phil aren't even trying to hide it anymore. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Nice to see all of you! I decided to make this "two-shot" into an entire series! Hopefully things will go well. I will also make another Phan series completely different from this! It will include vampires! Be excited for that one!**

**Anyway, enjoy the Phan!**

**A Phanfiction : Confessions**

**Chapter 2**

Phil thought he was dreaming. Dan was on top of him, straddling his hips and starting to take off his shirt when he heard a faint sound.

"What the-" Phil woke up with a start as the bell to their apartment went off. It was all just a dream. Of course it was. Dan would never ever do that. Phil knew that Dan wasn't exactly straight as a board but they were best friends. He couldn't ruin something that has been going so well for five whole years already. Phil groaned and rubbed his eyes as he heard Dan yell.

"Phil! Get the fucking post already! It's your turn!" Dan yelled from his bedroom. Phil groaned and realized he had a massive hard on. He gulped and jumped out of bed, running down several flights of stairs to get the post. Of course it was Dan's mail. Phil groaned as he walked back up the stairs. He got back inside their apartment and thought about throwing the package at Dan out of spite but he thought against it. He knocked on Dan's door, hearing a small grunt on the other side that told him to come in.

"It was for you." Phil said sleepily, thanking God that he didn't have an erection anymore. Dan was under the covers with his face covered so he wouldn't have seen anyway until his head popped up from under the covers and looked at the older male as he laid the package down on Dan's desk, about the walk out of the room.

"Phil, wait." Dan said and Phil froze in his tracks. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Dan said and sat up, making sure to cover most of his chest for some reason. Phil turned to him, slightly panicked.

'Oh dear God, he knows! He knows about the dream and everything! No wait Phil, calm down. He doesn't know anything.' Phil thought as he forced a smile.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Phil said, suddenly in a very cheerful mood for this early in the morning. Dan looked at him oddly.

"You're lying. Phil, if something is up, you know you can tell me, right?" Dan said and he looked at him, his features slightly worried. Phil looked at him with guilt. He didn't want Dan to worry about him. Dan continued. "I've noticed you haven't been looking at me like you use to. It's like you avoid eye contact with me a lot more now." Phil's face turned even more guilty. He looked down.

"Just forget about it, Dan. It's not that important." Phil said and casually shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to take a shower. Just don't worry about it too much. I know how you get when you think a lot." He said and smiled but on the inside his chest hurt slightly. Dan just sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Dan mumbled and rolled over, snuggling deep under his warm blanket. Phil walked into the bathroom and closed the door, undressing before turning on the warm water. Phil put in his contacts and then stepped into the shower. He shivered at the warm water running down his bare chest. He felt really bad for making Dan worry but he felt even worse for lying to him about his feelings. He sighed and washed his hair and continued to shower.

Dan, on the other hand, was very frustrated for two reasons. One, he couldn't fall back to sleep. And two, he couldn't stop worrying about Phil. He finally said fuck it and he got out of bed, which was a challenge in itself. Groaning he finally got out of bed. He was only wearing his sweatpants. He put on a T-shirt and walked out of his room just as Phil was walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. Phil was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Dan and collided right into him. He gave out one of his usual scared cries as he fell on top of Dan, wet and naked except for the towel.

"Ugh Phil!" Dan shouted in pain of the heavy weight on him. He soon realized that Phil was still wet. Even more embarrassing he realized he was still naked. Phil was blushing so hard he didn't know what to do. He just stared down at Dan, wide blue eyes staring into Dan's brown ones.

"Phil..." Dan said and gulped.

"Y-yeah...?" Phil asked with a slightly shaky voice. The sexual tension was awful.

"Get off of me. Now." Dan demanded and tried to look angry but he couldn't help but smile at how cute Phil looked when he blushed. Phil got off of him and, of course, his towel fell just as Dan sat up and saw it fall. Dan's eyes widened as he saw Phil completely naked for the first time.

"Oh my God..."


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! How are you guys today?**

**Well here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. It's kinda short but I hope you guys don't mind. Lots of humor in this chapter. XD or at least I found it funny.**

**Warnings are: Cursing and awkward moments. What else do you expect from Dan and Phil?**

**Anyway! Please review, comment, like or whatever! Tell me what you think about it. Is it going in the right direction? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Oh and P.S. I have a new Phan series coming out next week! Be prepared for that because its about vampires! And its going to be awesome!**

**A Phanfiction : Confessions**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my God..."

"Oh my God!" Phil squeaked and quickly tried to bend down and grab his towel but he just ended up head-butting Dan.

"Ow! Twat, that hurt!" Dan was knocked out of his trance by the head-but. He then realized he had been within less than a half of a meter away from Phil's...

"Sorry! Sorry I'll just go now." Phil said in a rush and walked passed Dan, completely flustered and embarrassed. He went to his room and slammed the door. Dan felt himself blush and put his face in his hands, still sitting in the middle of the corridor.

'Dear God. What the fuck just happened?' Dan thought to himself as he finally got up and dusted himself off. He sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. He was replaying what just happened in his head and it only made him blush more.

'It was big.'

That was the only thought in Dan's head and he mentally slapped himself.

'Dan! Stop that right now. You are not thinking about the size of your flatmates dick. This is serious. What if this is the end of your friendship?' Dan was mentally freaking out about this now. Then suddenly a swirl of horrible thoughts entered Dan's mind.

'What if he hates you?'

'What if he wants you to move out because of this?'

'What if you have secret feelings for him that you've been hiding for years?'

Dan stopped at the last one. Did he? Have feelings for Phil? He did think Phil was really attractive but he wouldn't go as far as to admit feelings for him. He was NOT going to admit that phan was real. That was for sure. Because it wasn't!

Right?

Dan realized he was thinking for way too long as he poured the milk into his bowl and it almost overflowed. He let out a string of curse words and lifted the bowl and started drinking the extra milk from the bowl. He knew this day was not going to be a good one.

Phil's POV

How could I let Dan, of all people, see me completely naked?! After I had closed my bedroom door, I quickly put clothes on. It made me feel a little better. Only a little. After that I crawled under my duvet and stayed there, so embarrassed with what happened. What was even worse was that I liked him!

I'm not exactly gay but I wouldn't say I'm straight either. I don't like to label things like that either. I felt as if I might cry as the thoughts of Dan hating me for what happened. But the look on his face when he saw my towel drop was an odd one. He looked shocked, then confused, then shocked again. I blushed hard at the memory of his face.

'He probably hates me! I screwed everything up and I didn't even have to admit my feelings for him. Just great.' I thought and hugged my pillow tightly, feeling my damp hair against the pillow. Just then, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Phil? I think we need to talk about this."

Normal POV

Dan entered Phil's room without much warning, thankful that Phil was fully clothed. Phil sat up and looked guilty and confused. The younger of the two sat on Phil's bed next to him and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"I feel like we really need to talk about this so it won't be awkward for a month. Deal?" Dan said and Phil looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"Okay but this is going to be one of the most awkward conversations of my life." Phil mumbled and giggled a bit. This made Dan smile awkwardly as he mumbled "same". There was an awkward pause before Phil coughed and blushed.

"O-okay well, things like that happen sometimes. There is no way to stop them so let's just forget abo-"

"It was big."

Dan interrupted Phil, blushing slightly at what he had just said. Phil's eyes widened.

"What?" Phil asked, his face breaking out in a huge blush. Dan looked down, mentally slapping himself for speaking with his mind again. Sometimes he just blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind and he hated that.

"U-uh nothing. Continue." Dan said, biting his lip in his nervous state. Phil looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dan, please tell me you didn't say it was...big." Phil said and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his blush.

"Okay, yes I said it was big. So what? I probably have a big dick too and you just don't know it!" Dan practically shouted.

"D-Dan don't say that! The window is open!" Phil exclaimed. Dan looked at the window and covered his mouth, then started laughing. At that moment Phil started giggling too.

"Okay, okay. You know what, Phil? Let's just forget this ever happened. Sound good?" Dan said and looked at the older male with a dimple filled smile. That smile made Phil's heart skip a beat. How much more gorgeous could Dan possibly get?

"Uh...actually, I have a better idea." Phil said and his lips turned up into a slight smirk. Dan knew that look well, even if he had only seen it a few times.

"Oh God. Okay, what is it then?" Dan asked, looking at him with an interested yet slightly concerned look.

"I showed you mine. Why don't you show me yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! This is the final chapter. Just so you know. I may or may not do a sequel. If you want to see a sequel to this story let me know!**

**WARNING: MAJOR SMUT AHEAD. BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ.**

**You have been warned. ;3**

**And as always, enjoy the phan~! :3**

* * *

**A Phanfiction : Confessions**

**Chapter 4**

Dan looked at Phil with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe his innocent Phil would say something like that. Wait. 'His'? Since when did he own Phil? He blushed hard and looked at him in disbelief.

"You...can't be serious right now." Dan said softly, staring at his best friend. Phil didn't look like he was kidding. Phil got up from his spot on his bed and walked over to Dan.

"I am serious. It wouldn't be fair. Please? Just do this and it won't be awkward anymore...and I'll stop eating your cereal for a month." Phil added as he sat even closer to Dan. The younger of the two couldn't believe what he was saying. Phil wanted him to pull down his pants and show him his dick. This sounded like the beginning script of a bad porno. Dan stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Okay fine. If it will get you to shut up and not make things awkward." Dan said and stood up. He pulled down his trousers and blushed. Then he pulled down his boxers and looked away, letting Phil see practically everything.

Phil's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Dan for the first time. Something about this was really erotic and it was starting to turn Phil on. Dan was about to pull his clothing back up when Phil stopped him.

"P-Phil what ar-" Dan stopped and gasped softly when he saw Phil get on his knees in front of him and started to place kitten licks on his bare hips. Phil grabbed his hips as he started kissing and licking lower. He couldn't help himself. Dan's skin was so warm and sweet. Dan stared down at him in shock. He couldn't deny that he was getting aroused. He felt slightly uncomfortable with it being Phil but that didn't stop his cock from standing up. He cursed his body for reacting in such a way to Phil's soft touches but he couldn't help it. Phil looked up into Dan's eyes and gave him his 'innocent' look before he ran his finger up the base of Dan's semi.

"Ph-Phil..st-stop we can't..oh god.." Dan gasped, his sexual frustration showing as Phil licked the tip of his cock. Dan grabbed Phil's hair out of reflex and a small moan escaped his lips. He covered his mouth and looked down at Phil, who's innocent face turned to a sinister one.

"Why should I stop when you are obviously enjoying yourself." Phil smirked. That was a sight to see. Dan hardly ever saw Phil's smirk but when he did he always thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. It only made him harder.

"W-well I- nngh!" Dan bit his lip to hold back a moan as Phil took him into his mouth and started sucking softly. He grabbed his black hair on instinct and tugged softly, sending chills of pleasure down Phil's back. Phil moaned lowly around Dan's cock. Dan let out a soft moan. It was weird because it was Phil he was doing this with, but at the same time it seemed like the best thing he had ever felt. Phil gripped his hips tightly and moaned as Dan's grip got tighter on his hair.

Dan hissed in pleasure and finally thought 'fuck it'. He tightened his grip of Phil's hair and pulled him away. He then pulled up off of the ground and kissed him with as much passion as he could possibly give. He then pushed Phil down on the bed, getting on top of him and kissed him again, trying to dominate him. Phil wasn't having that.

Phil grabbed a fist full of Dan's hair and tugged. Dan gasped and let out a whimpered moan. Phil pushed him off and rolled him over, getting on top of Dan, sitting on his hips.

"You think you're on top, huh? That's really funny, Daniel." Phil whispered in his ear lowly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his neck. Dan gasped and squirmed.

"O-of course I top! You may be older but you're too innocent to-Ah!" Dan gave a small cry when Phil nipped a certain spot on his neck. It was like a G spot for him. He immediately tensed up and squirmed, biting his lip hard to keep in his moans.

"Really, Dan? You've known me for how long and you still think I'm as innocent as the internet thinks I am?" Phil giggled, a sadistic glint in his blue eyes. Dan melted at the look he was giving him, blushing slightly.

"W-well I.." Dan was trying to think of something witty or smart ass like as a reply but he couldn't think of anything. He was usually good at that but Phil's stare made his brain turn to mush.

"Ssshh, Dan. I'll take care of everything." Phil said softly and started teasing his neck again. Dan clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to let out any noises. Phil noticed and grabbed his hand, pinning his hand down to the bed by his wrist.

"I want to hear you, baby." Phil said lowly in his ear and pressed his hips into Dan, showing him just how much he was affecting him. Dan let out a small moan at the pressure on his hips and almost regretted it. Until Phil bit down on his neck gently, then he really didn't care what kind of noises he made.

Dan moaned out loudly as Phil bit harder, sadly not enough to leave a mark. Phil sat up and tugged Dan's shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor. He then attacked Dan's collarbone, nipping and sucking on his soft skin, knowing that he could leave marks here.

"F-Fuck Phil...stop with the teasing and fuck me already." Dan demanded, getting impatient. Phil only chuckled against his neck and pulled away before he took his own shirt off. He then removed Dan's sweatpants all the way and stared at his body hungrily.

"S-stop staring at me..." Dan mumbled and looked up at him as the older male looked in his bedside table and found the bottle of lube. Phil poured some lube into his right hand and smirked as he lifted Dan's legs, spreading them as far as they could go without hurting him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Phil asked, almost casually. Dan had never seen Phil so cool and calm with something sexual before.

"Uh-...just once..by myself." Dan admitted and blushed. Phil was slightly surprised but he smiled.

"I'll make sure to be gentle." Phil said and rubbed his entrance gently before sliding a finger in slowly. Dan gasped and moaned. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good. Dan squirmed his hips as Phil added another after a minute.

"Oh fuck Phil..." Dan moaned and Phil was getting impatient. His cock was aching for attention and he needed to get in Dan soon. Phil moved his fingers and stretched Dan as quickly as he could. Phil moved his wrist a certain way and rubbed his fingers against the younger males walls, hitting something inside him. Dan gave out a small yelp.

"Ph-Phil do that again..." He said and Phil smirked. He did it again, only harder. Dan threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Yes! R-right there!" Dan clutched the bed sheets and moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear as Phil did it again. Phil thought that was enough and he pulled his fingers out, much to Dan's displeasure. Phil pulled his pants and boxer off and got a condom. He rolled it on and positioned himself against Dan's entrance. He couldn't believe he was about to fuck his best friend.

"Ready?" Phil asked and Dan nodded right away. He wanted this. He really did have feelings for Phil and they weren't all sexual feelings either. He loved him.

Phil pushed into him slowly, biting his lip, trying to be careful not to hurt him. Dan moaned and hissed loudly. There was pain but it wasn't as bad as he thought. After Phil was in all the way, he said wait and Phil obeyed. Even if Phil wanted to start pounding into him at that moment.

"Okay..move." Dan said softly and prepared himself. Phil smiled at him and kissed his forehead before thrusting his hips slowly. Dan bit his lip and gasped. It was a bit painful, of course, but he quickly got use to it as he relaxed. Suddenly Phil angled himself and Dan's vision saw white. The younger male moved his hips back against Phil and began almost screaming out his moans.

"Oh my God, Phil, yes right fucking there! Aah!" Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and ran his nails down his back, creating red scratch marks on his pale skin. Phil thrust faster into that spot and soon their bodies were rocking together in sync and sweat covered their skin. Dan was practically screaming at the top of his lungs and he was sure that the neighbors down several flights could hear him.

Phil was thrusting faster and harder into Dan, feeling that familiar warm feeling in his stomach. He knew Dan was close as well by the way he was screaming and moaning his name over and over. Phil leaned down and bit into Dan's neck hard, right on his sensitive spot.

"Ph-Phil! I'm going to c-cum.." Dan gasped out and then came hard with a strangled moan. Phil thrust in a few more times before coming into the condom with a loud grunt. He pulled out slowly and threw the condom away. He laid back down beside Dan and smiled. Dan looked at him and smiled back, still panting slightly.

"Dan, I have a confession." Phil said softly. Dan smiled.

"I think I do too. I love you, Philip." Dan said, looking sincere. Phil blushed and smiled happily before pulling him into a sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you too, Daniel."


End file.
